The Legend of Nerubaz
by 12purewizard
Summary: The story of the young Death Knight: Nerubaz.
1. archerus training

_When he entered the place of doom and death he could hear the voices of the ones he had betrayed. He could hear his mother screaming in the distance, his father yelling and his little brother screaming of fear. But he didn't feal any pity for them. His heart wasn't filled with love for his family. The blood in his veins whas replaced by pure hate for all living things._

He had no family anymore, the only thing he did only what The Lich King commanded him. He knew today he would become a champion of the Dark Lord. He would become a Death Knight.

The Dark Lord stood on the balcony watching over the battlefield below. The new Death Knight moved slowly too the strongest being their ever lived. With every step he took he could feel his powers grow stronger. The Lich King looked so strong and power full with his shiny black armor and his Crown. The cursed blade of Frostmourne was hanging at his side. The voices of the blade called him. Suddenly the Lich King felt his presence and turned around. He looked at his new disciple with his evil eyes.

'_All that I am: Anger, cruelty,vengeance._

_I bestow upon you, my chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so you may herald in a new, Dark age for the Scourge._

_Gaze now upon the lands below us. The scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us, a blemish upon these Plaguelands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance._

_You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, doom will follow._

Go now and claim your destiny, Death Knight.'

The Death Knight answered:'Yes my lord, I will do what it takes too rebuild this world for the scourge.'

Then the mighty lord turned his back to the Death Knight as a sign he could go.

The Death Knight walked towards the Heart of The Archerus and thought of the wise words of his master. This was truly his destiny all along. When he entered the Heart he heard someone yelling at him: '_You have heard the call of the __Lich King__, death knight.'_ A man in blue armor walked towards him. '_Now is the time to answer your master.'_

The Death Knight didn't really listen to the man, he was still thinking about the words of the Lich King.

'_Pay attention. This is Instructor Razuvious, My appointed trainer of all death knights. It is said that his own technique is so potent, only a disciple of his could possibly withstand his might._'a voice in his head said.

The instructor finished his last sentence:_ 'Your training begins now...'_

'_What are we going to begin with, summon a army of dead or maybe a destructive spell?'_ the Death Knight asked.

'No, we begin with the basics.' The instructor answered. He pulled his blade out of his scabbard.

'_The single most important piece of equipment to a __death knight__ is the __runeblade__._

_It is through the runeblade that a death knight commands the powers of frost, blood and the unholy._ _The runeblade also acts as a vessel to store the death knight's __runic power__._

_The time has come to create your first runeblade. Search the weapon racks on this floor and locate a Battle-worn Sword._ _Once found, take the sword to a nearby runeforge and use it to create a runeblade.'_The instructor walked away to commence his patrol around the Heart.

The Death Knight looked around and found a weapon rack at the most eastern wall.

He walked to it and searched it for a suitable weapon. He found a long sharp sword and walked to a strange looking force in the form of a bronze skull with red eyes. He walked towards the runeforge and put his sword in the mouth of the skull.

'_The runeblade is an extension of your being. A death knight cannot battle without a runeblade' _a voice in his head said.

The skull glew brightly and his sword began to change. It reformed and changed color. From ice cold steel to chilled to the bone black.

His runebladed sword was ready.

He took the sword and did some practice swings.

The sword fit perfect for his body and he felt an enormous power streaming through him.

Suddenly the Instructor stood behind him.

_Well done,Nerubaz . You have successfully created your first runebladed weapon. With it you will sow the seeds of chaos and destruction! In your wake will be a bloodied field of battle, littered with the corpses of all that would dare oppose the __Scourge__'_ the Instructor said.

'_The mark of war is etched indelibly upon your soul, __death knight. You have learned the dark art of runeforging and with it you will engrave runes of power upon your weaponry.__Preparations for battle must be made. Return to the runeforge, here in the Heart of Acherus, and use the power of runeforging to emblazon your weapon with a rune of power! Return to me when your blade glows with dark energy!'_

Nerubaz walked back to the runeforge and started to ingrave the runes in his blade, meanwhile he was reading the runes out loud and stared to give a red glow.

'_Do not waste time, Nerubaz! We are on the brink of apocalypse!' _the dark voice said.

The entire sword was covered in runes. Nerubaz then returned to the Instructor.

'_Remember these words, death knight. The Runeforge is a __Scourge__ instrument. It exists only in Acherus, Naxxramas and the heart of Icecrown! You may only emblazon your weaponry at a Runeforge. Return often and emblazon all of your weapons. A death knight must be prepared for all that would dare oppose him' _the instructor advised.

Four chained men were brought in the Heart.

'_The endless hunger will soon take hold of you, __death knight. When it does, you will feel pain immeasurable. There is only one remedy for the suffering: the hunger must be sated. I give you the key to your salvation. Chained to the Heart of Acherus are those deemed unworthy of the dark brotherhood. Use the key to free an unworthy initiate. Allow them to equip their gear and battle you for their freedom. Kill and the pain will cease. Fail and suffer for eternity. Live or die, the choice is yours to make.' _After the Instructor said this he walked away as always.

Nerubaz had a key in his hand. He took the stairs down into the center of the heart. The chained men were brought here. Nerubaz walked past them all. He saw jealousy in the first one's eyes, proud in the second, confussion in the third and fear in the fourth. He walked back to the first and used his key. The lock snapped open with a hard click and the disciple jumped up and pulled his sword. Nerubaz act quickly and pulled his blade. The fight begun. The disciple fought with fury he performed strong attacks and Nerubaz was forced against the outer wall. Suddenly the dark voice inside his head said_:' Two lives, one key... Do not fail me,Nerubaz!'_

The words of the Dark Lord gave Nerubaz strenght. He pushed the disciple away and before he could attack again Nerubaz's sword stabbed right through him.

He felled on the ground and died.

Nerubaz felt the power of his first kill and enjoyed it.

' _As expected, my chosen knight has triumphed! You are ready,Nerubaz'_


	2. Death's Breach

A few days ago he was nothing, now he was a champion of the Dark lord. Nerubaz was happy with the way things were going. He had been training for a few days now and even Instructor Razuvius saw improvement.

_Time grows short… I need you here, Nerubaz._

Nerubaz ran passed the pit where he had slain his first foe a few days ago. He had killed many since but now it seemed the Dark lord had new plans with him. Nerubaz slowly walked towards the balcony where the lich King stood, watching over the city of New Avalon. A blemish upon these lands. The Lich king spoke without even turning to Nerubaz.

_Listen well, death knight, for I give you the words that will start a war. My final judgment has been passed: Death ..To ..All. None shall stand so boldly against the might of the Scourge without reprisal!_

Another person walked onto the balcony. He wore a big plate armor. It looked more evil then that of the regular death knight.

_This is Highlord Morgraine, the commander of Archerus… Highlord, begin the assault. And when the Crusade has been dealt with, we will finish of the Argent Dawn._

'_Yes, My lord.'_ The highlord pointed at Nerubaz. '_You there… follow me_.' Nerubaz was honored to accompany the Highlord on such an event. They climbed stairs until they reached the most upper level of Archerus.

'_The horns of war will soon echo across these lands, waking the dead and calling forth the Scourge war machine. Woe unto those that would stand in our way.'_ The Highlord smiled at Nerubaz and continued. '_You and your brethren will lead the charge, Nerubaz. When I next look upon the Scarlet lands, my sight will be obscured by the Legions of Archerus. The march upon New Avalon begins now!' _The highlord walked towards the edge as he wanted to jump of but right on time he stopped. Nerubaz smiled, amused by this speech. The Highlord then called upon the mighty armies of the Scourge: _'Armies of the Scourge, here my call! The scarlet apocalypse has begun! Tear this land asunder and leave only dead in your wake!'_. Highlord Morgraine then turned towards Nerubaz and looked quite irritated. ' _What are you still standing here! Go and meet with Prince Valanar, he will lead the attack.' _Nerubaz quickly ran of the stairs while thinking about how many victories he would have.

Nerubaz reached the ground below the Citadel and looked at the little camp that was build there. Not really impressive.

_Below Archerus stands Death Breach, the staging point for my assault upon the Scarlet Crusade. This shall be the point of great Victory, Nerubaz! Do not fail me._

Nerubaz walked further into the camp looking at the skeleton archers shooting arrows into the depths. At the centre of the camp stood a big red tent. In front of it stood a blood elf, maybe not really a blood elf. This one had white eyes and a pale gray skin. He didn't look like real Scourge except for a few necrotic scars. His hair was white and thin and he wore a black robe with a bit of red. Maybe just a bit of his blood elf heritage. The Elf looked at Nerubaz with an amused smile.

'_Do you smell it?' _the elf sniffed the air. Nerubaz looked skeptic at the elf. _'What should I smell?'_

'_Fresh meat.. The scent of Scarlet Crusaders wafts through the air.' _The elf leaned a bit against the tent. _'Apologies, Death Knight, I am sure you are not interested in my choice of fine cuisine. You are here to work!' _Nerubaz laughed _'Who are you to command me?' _The elf looked quite happy with that question _'Who I am? I am Prince Valanar! Commander over Death Breach and servant of the Great Lord.' _Nerubaz quickly kneeled before Valanar, _'I am sorry my Lord, I didn't knew…' _Pirnce Valanar walked towards Nerubaz and lay his hand on Nerubaz shoulder. '_ I know…The Lich King has told me all that I need to know about you, Nerubaz..'_ Nerubaz stood up. Valanar looked him in the eyes. _'The time for bloodshed is now!'_


	3. Scarlet Menace

'_The Dark Lord has asked me to personally train you in our ways…' _Prince Valanar eyed Nerubaz up and down observing his every move. _'I wonder what he sees in you? But who am I to question the words of the Lich king..' _Prince Valanar slowly began to walk towards the skeleton archers and looked into the depths. Nerubaz looked and saw lumber mills and a few houses guarded by men in red and white armor. _'They make their stand now, outside Death's Breach, futilely attempting to push us back in hope of saving their horses, mine, lumber and citizens.' _Valanar turned towards Nerubaz and had a strange glow in his white eyes. _' This will be your first lesson in Scourge warfare: Terror!' _Valanar walked towards a path down the hill where geists and ghouls were running into the Scarlet grounds. _'Go to the front lines, down this path, and destroy the Crusade. But leave their corpses…' _Valanar smiled. _' Then we may utilize them for the death march.' _Nerubaz looked at the few houses standing below them. _'I shall kill the villagers too, that will strike fear into their hearts..'_ Nerubaz smiled at the thought of it. _'You are getting it, death knight. There may be potential in you… Now go!'_ Valanar turned and walked back to his tent. Nerubaz pulled his rune blade and walked down the path.

Nerubaz entered the battlefield and felt enormous bloodlust. This was his time to shine. He ran past a few Crusaders who were being eaten by ghouls and slashed into the back of a crusader. The crusader screamed and fell onto the ground. Nerubaz saw the lumber mill. _'Today the Crusade will lose his lumber..'_ He ran passed the dead Crusader and entered the mill. 2 peasants were carrying lumber. _'Don't bother human.. you won't live long enough to carry it to your filthy captains!' _Nerubaz laughed and walked towards the peasants. The peasants looked at the death knight with fear in their eyes. One of the two threw his wood at Nerubaz and tried to ran away. _'Foul…'_ Nerubaz jumped towards the peasant. The peasant fell onto the ground and Nerubaz pulled his blade out of the skull. The other peasant almost fainted at the sight of his dead comrade. Nerubaz smiled at the other peasant. The peasant tried to run away put he fell over his lumber. Nerubaz walked towards the peasant. The scared peasant began to yell: _' Please mister…. I got 5 kids at home… They'll die without me.' _Nerubaz laughed. '_Don't worry human, they will serve the Scourge well!'_ He then raised his sword and with his last scream still on his face the peasants head rolled over the wooden floor.

'_I hear something in the mill! Come!'_ Nerubaz quickly hide behind a wall. He looked behind the corner and saw two men and a woman coming in. _'What happened here? Blasted Scourge!' _Nerubaz laughed and jumped from behind the corner. '_What did you say Crusader?'_ The man yelled something and ran into Nerubaz. '_Too easy…' _He pulled his sword and the crusader was stabbed through the stomach. He gasped for breath and then died. _'You monster!' _The woman began to cast something. Nerubaz let the dead Crusader slide from his blade and casted a bolt of unholy power towards the woman. '_Feel my unholy powers… foolish mortal.' _The woman was hit in the chest and fell onto the ground. _'May the Light vanquish all of them…' _the woman stared blankly in front of her.. dead. The third one yelled: _'You have killed my troops, but you cannot kill the Light!' _He pulled his blade and ran to Nerubaz. Nerubaz smiled, maybe this could get interesting. The sound of iron swords could be heard through the entire mill. Nerubaz could parry every attack form the crusader. _'this is futile human, give up and join the Scourge, or perish and join them in dead!'_ the crusader laughed: _'There is nothing the Scourge can offer that I will betray my people for!' _Nerubaz began to swing his sword with more power. The Crusader didn't see this coming and lost control over his sword. _'Kill me pig! So I may bask in the Holy Light!' _Nerubaz raised his blade and cut the Crusaders head off. Nerubaz then left the mill. When go outside he saw one of the houses he had seen from the top of Death's Breach. He smiled. _'They will fear me…'_ He took a piece of lumber from a stack behind the mill and lighted it from a lantern hanging on the mill door. He ran towards the house ignoring any other living or undead thing, this was his moment to shine. He reached the house and saw nine people in it from the window. He smiled at them and threw the torch onto the roof. He walked towards the door and raised his sword. As expected the people tried to ran out but they were stabbed by the blade of the death knight. Nine victims at the same time. A glorious victory.

He walked back towards the path too Death's Breach when a necromancer walked right in front of him. _'You must be Nerubaz… I am Gothik the Harvester, grand necromancer of the Lich King. I am here to create Chaos! This is Scourge Warfare… The Crusade is in a frenzy. They are trying to strip the mine form resources and stock them onto ships on the coast. I have a gift for these Scarlet dogs…' _Gothik laughed. Nerubaz smiled at the great evil of this necromancer. _'I have come from the frozen heart of Naxxramas to feast on souls and deliver a vicious threshing upon our sworn enemies , but I am all out of souls…'_ Nerubaz looked at Gothik. _'Maybe I could get you some new souls?'_ Gothik smiled: _'That would be lovely… take this device, it is a portable plague spreader… put in the mine and I will have some fresh souls!' _Nerubaz took the device, it looked like a mine but with a green liquid within it. He then walked away towards the mine.

When reaching the mines he saw Crusader bodies lying at the entrance. Nerubaz pulled his blade and walked into the dark mine. When going further into the mine he saw more and more dead miners lying on the floor. Who had done this? He suddenly heard noises of a fight and ran until he reached a big room. In the middle of the room stood a necromancer casting bolts onto a miner. _'You will hear the call of the Dark Lord!' _Then the miner fell onto the ground, dead. _'What in the name of the Lich King are you doing?' _Nerubaz yelled. He was furious, someone had stolen his fights._ 'I am trying to win a war here death knight!'_ the Necromancers voice was really high. It was a woman. _' Since when has the Cult of the Damned girls within their order? _The Necromancer looked angry at Nerubaz. 'I am the only and the best!' Nerubaz laughed _'I don't have time for this..'_ He put the plague spreader onto the ground and began to ran out of the mine. _'What is that?!?' _the necromancer ran behind Nerubaz. _'You'll see… soon.' _Then there was a big bang and the mine began to fill with a green gas. Nerubaz and the necromancer were just in time. From the mine they could here moaning sounds: _'The grave calls to us…' _Out of the cave came twenty ghouls. _'Go to Gothik my minions and serve him well!' _Nerubaz followed the ghouls back towards Gothik leaving the necromancer stunned by this enormous amount of ghouls.


	4. Light's End

Gothik looked at the ghouls with a smile on his face. _'Good work, Nerubaz!' _Nerubaz looked at Gothik with a smirk on his face. _'What is the next phase my lord?' _Gothik turned around towards the beach. _'Only the Scarlet forces at New Avalon and Light's Point challenge us… The time to attack the Scarlet fleet at Light's Point has come!' _Nerubaz raised his fists and cheered, finally some real action. Out of nowhere came Prince Valanar. _'So here you are Nerubaz… You have met the Harvester I see..'_ Valanar looked at Gothik and then back to Nerubaz_. 'You have served us well, Nerubaz. Few of your brethren have survived our initial attack. You remain as one of the strongest..' _ Gothik ignored Valanar completely, _'The time is ripe! A thousand soldiers stand between us and their ships… Prove yourself here and the Dark Lord may see your true potential' _Gothik walked away. It seemed there was a bit of a struggle between Valanar and Gothik. Valanar looked a bit agitated and vanished.

For weeks Nerubaz did nothing else then sabotage the Scarlet fleet as much as he could. Burn down provisions, kill a few guards and spread disease among their ranks. He had been nearly invisible and the scarlet fleet didn't know what was happening. And that was all preparations for this master plan. Had been aboard of the Sea Breeze for a while now. Here he had seen that the armies were preparing to invade the destroyed land and take it back. Nerubaz had waited for this moment, when all the armies would be standing on the beach. He looked through a little hole in the wood and saw the many cannons and soldiers waiting to be slaughtered. He grinned, today he would do more than any death knight had done. He quickly ran across the room and took the stairs up. Nobody stood in his way everyone was on the beach. He came onto the deck and he looked around to scout for deckhands but the ship was really empty. He walked towards a row of shiny grey cannons waiting to be fired to their makers. Nerubaz smiled one last time before aiming at the scarlet fleet unaware of this danger. A moment after the first shot was fired it remained silent but then an enormous blast and a whole company of soldiers flew in the air screaming. The remaining soldiers began to panic as they didn't saw the enemy. Nerubaz fired a second shot and a third… fourth… Then one of the scared commanders saw him on the ship. _ 'Scourge on the Breeze! Attack!'. _Nerubaz laughed as he pulled the trigger again. The shouting commander flew in the air with his comrades and fell into a cold death. This really was a feast. Nerubaz kept firing the cannon. Hundreds of men died cause of the blasts. The Scarlet fleet was defeated by one individual. Only a few Scarlet soldiers remained. Nerubaz stood atop the deck laughing: _'Go now! You are defeated! Tell your superiors that I Nerubaz will come for them! In the name of the Lich King this land shall fall!' _The men quickly ran into the hills and disappeared from sight. Nerubaz jumped from the ship onto the bloody beach. The red armors combined with the blood made it a pretty sight for Nerubaz. He walked through the devastation and smiled. The Lich King would honor him for this. He walked past the mine where had raised those ghoals only thinking about his great victory. Suddenly he stopped staring at the lands before him. Havenshire was gone, the dead had claimed it. There were fires and corpses everywhere. Ghoals feasting on the remains and necromancers raising those that could be raised. The Scourge had won the battle of Havenshire. Nerubaz walked onto the hill into Death's Breach. Out of a tent came a infuriated Valanar. He saw Nerubaz and walked towards him. _'Where were you! Insolent foul, you have missed the entire attack! Now thanks to you the Harvester gets all credit for this victory!' _Valanar madly raised his fist in anger. Nerubaz had never seen him lose his temper. _'My lord, we may have missed this battle but what about Light's Point?' _Valanar looked slightly less infuriated. _'Are you stupid? Light's Point has to many soldiers! We cannot just march in and claim it for the Scourge.. It will take weeks of planning to even make a breach into it!' _Valanar had expected more from his champion. Nerubaz smiled, nobody knew of his victory yet. _'Those plans will not be necessary my lord…'_ Valanar eyes widened. _'Take a few necromancers and we shall go to Light's Point..'_ Valanar laughed. _'You are dumber than I thought but we shall see, I shall have you head if this ends in failure, Nerubaz!' _Valanar pointed to a group of necromancers _'Follow me!'_ the necromancers slowly walked behind Valanar and Nerubaz while they walked towards the beach. This time Valanar would see the potential of his champion.

'_The entire Scarlet fleet whipped out?! I will receive a recommendation for this!' _Valanar shouted as he saw the beach. '_Nerubaz, you are my true champion! Go now to the Highlord in Archerus! Let him know that we are ready for New Avalon!'_ Nerubaz looked at Valanar and then back towards the beach, he could almost smell the blood. _'And what are you going to do now My liege?' _Valanar looked at Nerubaz smiling, _'I shall make sure that this fleet will have his use…' _Nerubaz saw the necromancers already raising the corpses. Then he slowly turned towards Death's Breach and began walking.

'_The entire Scarlet Fleet? _Highlord Mograine looked at Nerubaz with his eyes wide open. _'Such power Nerubaz.. I have not seen such a display of dominion in years… since my father wielded… _The Highlord turned around with his back towards Nerubaz. _'Its not…important.'_ Nerubaz coughed in a attempt to get Morgraine's attention back. _Ah yes, your recommendation lest I forget…' _The Highlord walked towards a balcony overlooking the burning massacre of Havenshire. _'It is the will of the Lich King that drives us onwards, Nerubaz. None or more aware of this then us Death Knights. Our very existence is intrinsically tied to his very consciousness. Surely you have heard him speak to you- invading your thoughts..'_ Nerubaz walked to the balcony and stood at the side of the Highlord. '_Yes, I have heard his call…' _Morgraine looked at Nerubaz, '_Can you hear him now?' _Darion closed his eyes and nodded, '_Yes, My lord. It will be done…'_ He then opened his eyes and looked at Nerubaz, _' You are to go to the Crypt of Remembrance, the Lich King commands it!'_ Nerubaz ran away from the balcony towards the destroyed Havenshire and a new task.


	5. Crimson Dawn

Nerubaz walked past the Ghouls who were feasting on the last of the Havenshire villagers. One of the creatures suddenly approached him. The ghouls looked like a bent, twisted human. Much of their flesh had rotten away, exposing a fair amount of bone and twisting facial features. Nerubaz looked at the creature. _'What is it you want slave!' _the Ghouls growled and walked towards an old tomb. Nerubaz had reached the crypt of Remembrance. The Ghoul vanished into the depths of the catacombs. Nerubaz followed it into the darkness.

'_Can you believe it dear?' _a woman sat on a chair looking in a red colored book. _'All this time we thought they had it under control… we knew better didn't we dear?' _the woman tried to stand up. It took her minutes to do so. Chrissy had to admit she wasn't the youngest anymore. 'The Crusade has doomed us all…' Chrissy walked towards a bench and sat into it, a white cat jumped onto her lap. '_Are you scared? You don't have to be. We have had beautiful times and now our time has come…'_ Chrissy began to pet the cat, he began to snore. _'Maybe now we will see daddy back? Wouldn't that be nice?' _The cat looked at the old lady as if he could understand her. Chrissy looked out the window. Her house was one of the closest to the outer walls so they would reach it soon. _'You remember it Mister Snickels? you do? It was a little bit of sunshine in a cloudy sky, the birth of a Prince. The King had been so happy with his son. But the prince grew up in a time of war. The poor boy probably didn't even know what was happening…' _Chrissy sighed and looked outside again. There was a lot of smoke in the sky. Those poor people in Havenshire. _'Wasn't he 19 or so when he was inducted into the Order of the Silver Hand? Really, who's idea was it to let him in on such a young age?' _Chrissy tapped her foot on the ground. They would soon come.

'_But there was one little spark in his life, that lovely Proudmoore girl… They would have been a cute couple wouldn't they, dear?'_ the cat began to move in her lap. He felt the danger coming their way. _' And then the Plague came… the poor boy was forced to slaughter the whole city of Stratholme… that Lightbrighter didn't even stop him! Or was it Lightbringer?'_ Chrissy thought for a second. _'What does it matter… And then they went to Northrend… don't know what happened there but when he came back he had changed… His good heart was gone and he killed his own father! Would you kill daddy?'_ The cat looked at the woman and tried to get of her lap. _'I know daddy is already dead, dear…. But still that was the end of Lordaeron and then Arthas went to his master in Icecrown'_ Chrissy looked out of the window and saw the gate being destroyed and undead running into the town. _'And then he became the Lich King….'_ A ghoul jumped into the window. Chrissy fell onto the ground, her eyes lifeless and next to her lay a white cat, dead…

Nerubaz entered a big room with two men in it, one he recognized as Baron Rivendare, the other looked like Prince Valanar. _'Hail, Nerubaz' _Nerubaz looked at the Prince and raised an eyebrow. '_I am here to serve you again Prince Valanar..' _The Prince laughed, _'Prince Valanar? No, I am the Bloodlord Keleseth. Valanar is my brother. The Lich King has sought to utilize my talents in ending this mortal affront for the Scourge!' _ Nerubaz looked at Rivendare who was looking to the crypt walls. Keleseth continued: '_ A s with all things to Lich King asks of me , I am happy to oblige. Of course, a sea of endless souls to sate my thirst sweetened the deal, don't you think?' _Nerubaz smiled at these words, he would love the kill some souls. _'You are quite effective with the blade I've heard, Nerubaz..' _Rivendare was done observing the walls. _'Perhaps if the Lich King would permit it you could become a minion of mine? Stratholme needs a new mayor?'_ Keleseth looked with anger towards the Baron. _'He is here to serve the Bloodlord, Rivendare! Not to become one of your dogs!'_ Rivendare mumbled something and looked at the wall again. _'Now.. I have found evidence of something called the Crimson Dawn. I want to know what this is. Find a way to let those Crusaders talk Nerubaz. Don't be gentle..' _Keleseth smiled. Nerubaz saluted the Bloodlord and the Baron and walked out of the crypt. He had plans with the Scarlet Crusade.

'_What is this? Let me out of here!'_ Nerubaz smiled at the man tied to a chair with a bag on his head. _'What is the Crimson Dawn?' _Nerubaz pulled the bag of the man's head. He blinked at the sudden light and then looked at Nerubaz. _'I shall say nothing Scourge filth!'_ The man spat onto the ground. Nerubaz hit the man in the face, '_You hit like a girl. Honestly. Is that the best you can do?' _Nerubaz pulled a dagger out of his boot. _'You want pain? You can get it!'_ The man looked in fear to the dagger. Nerubaz swiftly cut the man's cheek. _Argh… the pain… the pain is almost as hard as the lashing I got in grammar school!' _Nerubaz struck again this time on the man's chest, _'I can keep this up for a very long time Scarlet dog! Tell me about the Crimson Dawn!'_ The man looked at his tabard and yelled: _'That was my last good tabard!' _Nerubaz stabbed the man in the side in anger. _'You'll have to kill me, monster! I will tell you NOTHING!'_ Nerubaz smiled as he looked into the man's eyes and saw fear. _'I'll tear the secrets from your soul! Tell me, what is the Crimson Daw_n?' Nerubaz began striking at will. The man screamed as the pain got heavier. _'I'll tell you everything! Please stop!' _Nerubaz smiled. _'We…we have been told that the Crimson Dawn is a awakening… The Light speaks to the High General…. It is the Light that guides us… That is all I know…'_ Nerubaz looked in anger to the man. '_Lies! You will endure pain that you have never felt before!'_ The man looked in fear to Nerubaz, '_No! Please! A courier will come soon from Hearthglen… it….'_ The man stopped breathing. He had died from his injuries. Nerubaz was happy, he had some new info for the Bloodlord.


	6. Avalon Infiltration

'_An awakening? What nonsense do you speak boy! What kind of fool would deliver their people into the very heart of the frozen wastes?'_ Keleseth walked around , suddenly three figures came down into the crypt, three death knights: two humans and a blood elf. _'These are Orbaz, Thassarian and Koltira, my finest death knights. You will go with them to secure a base of operation from within New Avalon.'_ Orbaz made a step forward '_my lord, I can handle this task alone! I don't need these scoundrels'_ Keleseth grinned _'Watch your tone Orbaz these scoundrels are worth as much as you..'_Nerubaz followed the three death knights out of the crypt, this could get interesting.

A few days passed, the four death knights had made a new base inside a old farm. They were staying here for the last few days. Nerubaz entered the farm after a patrol around the terrain. Inside he found few corpses of his former minions. He walked in anger on the stairs. _'Orbaz! What happened here?' _the death knight was looking out of the window. _'Crusaders found our base, there was no other way.. and do not speak to me in such a tone! I am in command here!'_ Orbaz slowly stood up and looked to Nerubaz. _'We are not here to argue! Thassarian, are they all dead?'_ Nerubaz turned towards a death knight that looked a bit older then Orbaz and himself. '_it was no easy task but yes, the base is secure, but…. We lost Koltira Deathweaver. I don't know if he is dead or alive but I'll be damned if we don't search for him!' _Nerubaz looked at Thassarian as he calculated the risk of exposure when trying to save that Blood elf. Orbaz walked towards Thassarian, '_Why do you care, Thassarian! It was his own fault he was captured! Only the strong should survive, not to mention….'_ Thassarian walked to Orbaz and pushed him back. _'What Orbaz? That he is a blood elf? In life we were hated enemies that is true, but in death… We are the children of the damned!' _Orbaz walked away to the window, _'To hell with you Thassarian'_ Thassarian walked towards Orbaz. _'Stop it both of you! We are not here to argue! I shall go for Koltira myself!'_ Nerubaz looked infuriated at the other two before walking down the stairs.

'_Tell me, where do you keep your prisoners?'_ The crusader looked in fear to the death knight holding the head of his friend. Nerubaz had entered the Scarlet hold and slain almost the entire hold. _'Last time I ask, where are your prisoners!'_ The Crusader blinked and quickly looked at a wall curtain. _'Now that wasn't so hard now was it?'_ Nerubaz pulled his blade and stabbed through the man's abdomen. He cleaned his sword on the curtain before pulling it away revealing a wooden door. Nerubaz pushed the door open and entered a dark room, the dungeon. _'Who are you? We are working here!'_ from the darkness came to crusaders, when seeing Nerubaz they tried to escape but with a single hand gesture they were frozen to the ground. _ ' I have wasted enough time on the crusaders' _Nerubaz walked past them and then pulled his sword and cut both men heads of in one strike. He then walked inside the room. Inside it there was nothing except for a table where a blood elf was chained, Koltira. He looked not healthy with cuts and bruises everywhere. _ 'Koltira? Are you alright?' _the blood elf opened his eyes, _'No, you were foolish to come here! I failed.. I should have been left dead, now two of us might be killed'_ Koltira got up after Nerubaz unchained him. A bell was sounded, '_No! the alarms have been sounded! They will come! We'll have to fight!'_

Several Crusaders were waiting at a dock. From the upper road came a man on a horse, when reaching the dock a woman came forward. _'Where have you been? You are two hours late! We were about to send a courier out to the High Commander.' _The courier gave a letter to the woman. When opening it she immediately started reading: '_High General, The armies of Tirisfal and Hearthglen are less than a day's ride from New Avalon. We ride with the light shining upon our backs and the wind at our heels. Soon the Scourge will have to contend with the full might of the Crusade! Light bless you. High Commander Galvar Pureblood.'_ The General looked up at the courier, '_damn it! The armies may not reach New Avalon! The Scourge will slaughter them!' _She then looked at the men behind her and then back to the courier. '_ Listen well, courier. The Scarlet lands are lost. New Avalon and Havenshire are overrun by Scourge. The specter of death looms overhead and threatens to overtake us at any moment. Return to Galvar with this message.' _The courier took the letter from the General. '_Turn you armies around and prepare the ships for travel to Northrend. The Crusade is no more! Long live the Scarlet Onslaught!' _ The men behind the Gener al cheered. The Courier drove off, when behind the trees and hills he transformed back into Thassarian. The Lich King would be pleased with this info and then he ripped the letter into pieces, the armies may come.


	7. the choice

Nerubaz stood on the balcony with the Highlord. He had helped Koltira escape from the hold taking the life of many Crusaders while doing so. Koltira had been thankful and Thassarian threw some heads of the crusaders to the Ghouls who feasted on them. But if that wasn't enough Thassarian had found info that needed to be given to the Highlord. Nerubaz volunteered and drove of too Archerus. When arriving there the Highlord was very pleased with the info. Together they had discussed several tactics and the Higlord began to grow attached to the Death Knight. Now they stood here. _The trap has been sprung Nerubaz! _The Highlord smiled while looking at the destroyed Avalon and Havenshire. _The Armies of Hearthglen and Tirisfal have arrived. Just in time to see their enclave go up in flames! _The Highlord laughed and Nerubaz smiled. _If they turn their backs now They might fight us with their backs turned.. _The Highlord shook his head, _No, they have only one outcome: APOCALYPSE! _ Suddenly the Higlord stopped smiling and stared blankly to the sky. After a few seconds he turned to Nerubaz. _The Lich King awaits your return… Champion. He stands below us in Death's Breach.._ Nerubaz saluted to the Highlord and turned his back to the balcony walking of the stairs to the teleporter in the centre. When he stepped down below he walked further towards a Scourge Flightmaster. But his route was disturbed by a man with purple Scourge armor and white hair. Nerubaz saluted, _Lord Rivendare, how can I help you?_ The Baron looked around as if what he was about to do was forbidden. He leaned in to Nerubaz, _Nerubaz, I want you to flee…_ Nerubaz eyes widened as he heard every word the Baron said. _The Dark Lord wants me here, Rivendare! I shall obey him, no you! _Rivendare sighed, _Nerubaz listen, there is nothing here for you. This war is going to end badly for us.. As his greatest champion, you must not perish! _Nerubaz looked at Rivendare without saying a word. Baron Rivendare took a key out of his bracers. Nerubaz looked at the key. It was a silver key with a golden skeleton on top. _Go to Stratholme, my city may be not completely mine anymore but they haven't found my secret. This key leads to my chambers, use it inside my slaughterhouse and stay there… When the time is right you will know it…_ Rivendare put the key in Nerubaz hand and walked away. Nerubaz stood there for several minutes over thinking what Rivendare had said. If he was right and the Scourge would loose this battle it was indeed better to leave to serve the master. But if he was wrong and the Scourge won he would have a terrible fate. Nerubaz tightened his grip on the key. He walked to the Flightmaster. _Give me a undead Gryphon, I have business in Plaguewood. _ The Flightmaster bowed as he whistled and a gryphon flew in. Nerubaz climbed up putting the key on to his belt. He had made his choice…

Nerubaz walked around in the Antechamber. He mumbled something while stitching up another of his minions. It had been 3 months since the fall of the Scourge at the Enclave. _Grog! Get me some new thread, now! _Out of a door came a strange creature. It had a normal size but had enormous feet and hands with claws. His skin was gone on several places such as his arms, shoulders and legs. He had a bit of hair left on his head and his jaw. He had two bolts coming out of the sides of his head and 2 big scars where the bolts were brought in. He had green glowing eyes and a mouth with pointy teeth. _Where does master want the thread?_ The monster walked in dragging one foot on the floor and holding the thread in his arms. Nerubaz didn't even look up but just pointed at a wooden table next to him. He had created the wight after a week Stratholme dungeon. Nerubaz thought he would need an assistant and Grog had done good work. While stitching up the minion Grog walked back out of the door slamming it with a loud bang. The few other minions that were in the Antechamber jumped up frightened by the bang. Nerubaz had made this Antechamber himself. Here he created a lot of the Scourge he controlled. The necromancers started stitching again while looking at the door. He had found the necromancer hiding in a bar in Stratholme. They were the last of the Thuzadin, necromancers worshiping Kel'thuzad. Their leader was killed by adventurers. Nerubaz had taken them to help him work on his project. _Shelub! Make your Thuzadin work harder!_ Nerubaz looked at the middle of the Antechamber where a big spider was using his unholy powers to raise another corpse. The Nerubian necromancer looked at Nerubaz and bow, _Right away my liege._ He then turned towards the necromancer and yelled words in Nerubian. The necromancers began to work harder. Shelub then turned back to his duties. After Nerubaz had found the Thuzadin he needed someone to lead them. He heard the rumor of a necromancer in Silverpine Forest. He was independed and cruel, perfect for Nerubaz. As soon as he knew his whereabouts he went to invite him into his home. Mael Shelub accepted after hearing he was allowed to perform experiments. Now he was the leader of the Thuzadin. Since then a lot of experiments were done. One more successful then another. Nerubaz stopped stitching and walked to another door. When entering it was a very small empty room. As soon as the door was closed the room started to move. The elevator rose and Nerubaz tapped his foot in boredom. When arriving upstairs he opened the door and a smooth wind blew in his face. When he stood upon his balcony he looked down at Stratholme. It was filled with Scourge, his Scourge….


	8. Undercity siege

'_I lead this city during the absence of the Queen Captain Bragor!' _Aleric Hawkins walked closer to the orc standing in front of him. '_As leader of the Deathguards I have the right to do so!'._ The orc looked quite irritated, '_The warchief has put me in this fel hole and you were put here to ASSIST me, do you here assist! Not lead!' _The Forsaken pulled his two daggers and looked at the stupid orc through his black mask, _Then I take over the command with force, Captain…' _Out of thin air came a dozen Forsaken rogues with their daggers pulled. The orc grinned, '_Stupid Forsaken, This city belongs to the Kor'kron Guard!'_ Out of the hallway behind the Royal chamber came a dozen Kor'kron guards heavily armed and marching. _'So this is how it will be?' _Aleric asked while looking around. _'I guess so…'_ Bragor looked around too and grinned, '_Attack!'_ The two forces ran into each other fighting. The Rogues vanished and reappeared behind their enemy and attacked. The orcs swung their giant axes around in an attempt to hit the Forsaken. The massacre was already taking more than an hour but the foes were both strong and agile. Atop the throne Bragor and Aleric were fighting as if their lives were about to end. For a moment it seemed that Aleric was going to finish Bragor off but before his dagger could stab him they were all blown away against the wall as a new individual appeared in the center of the room: Nerubaz. _'The scent of dead hangs in this city!' _Nerubaz looked around and smiled. The orcs and forsaken came back to their senses and looked at the new death knight. Bragor roared, '_Who are you?! And what is the meaning of this?!' _Nerubaz looked at the violent orc, _'I am the force that will take what belongs to me… I am Nerubaz…' _Aleric too got up and looked at Nerubaz with a confused look, '_What is it you want then foul man!' _Nerubaz cackled maniacally ,'_I want Undercity!' _The orcs roared and the forsaken yelled as they ran at Nerubaz. _Choose now! Leave this place or be forsaken.' _He laughed and then vanished.

A hour later a big crowd was assembled in the Royal chamber. Bragor and Aleric atop of the throne. Bragor pointed at several orcs _This squad will guard the western elevator! Let none pass! _Aleric ordered a few of his men to guard the two other elevators. It had been too long that the mysterious man had done something since is strange appearance. Normally they had nothing to fear as the orb of translocation could bring Silvermoon soldiers. But a half hour ago the orb was destroyed by a Plague bomb. Now Undercity needed to count on their own defences. Aleric had put some scouts in the Throne room above the Undercity. From the hall came a forsaken. When arriving on top of the throne he saluted to Aleric ignoring Bragor and the other orcs. _My lord, the Apothecary society has placed the Plague cauldrons on top of the walls like you asked. No living can enter this place. _Aleric looked pleased and smiled, _No enemy of ours shall enter these halls!_ The crowd cheered as they all ran towards their own post they had been given. Out of the shadow came one of the Scouts. _My lord, its… its.. a flying city in the sky!_ Aleric's grin faded, what had come for them now?

Nerubaz stood on a balcony overlooking the Undercity. This scene reminded him of Archerus when the Lich King stood on his balcony overlooking the Scarlet Crusade. The only difference was that he would have a victory where the Lich King was defeated. He smiled when a grey figure became visible._ What news do you have? _The shade looked at Nerubaz. _The Forsaken are preparing for war my lord… they have a few orcs to help them… _Nerubaz smiled, his tactic had worked. Without the orb no elf could come and rescue them. This would be too easy. _Good work, tell your group to keep on the spying. We might need some more info. _The Shade nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Nerubaz was pleased he had sacrificed some necromancers to have these Shades. Now he knew he could attack without any surprises. Kel'Thuzad had lost this bastion and now Nerubaz was planning on getting it back. He had plans with the city. A new plague facility was to be made here. The Plague was to be recreated and improved. Nerubaz turned and looked at the Wight. _Grog! Send in the Geists! _Grog nodded and yelled something and a few second later a legion of undead were teleported to the ground under Stratholme. The Geists jumped onto the walls of the Undercity and started the invasion.

Aleric and Bragor didn't see that coming. Out of nowhere came a big group of undead. They jumped in and started a killing spree. Aleric yelled commands to the forsaken as did Bragor to the orcs. The elevators were soon overrun by Ghouls who scratched and bit too the forces guarding them. Dead corpses of friends and enemies littered the ground. They were forced to retreat all the way to the Royal chamber. There they could halt the attacks of the Scourge. Even the cauldrons had no effect on the undead. Aleric and Bragor were desperately searching for a solution. Sylvanas would have known what to do. Before they could even begin their plans a large bang was heard and a big spider was attacking the troops. Behind it came a group of skeletons. Shelub was leading them to victory. Bragor and Aleric fought bravely side by side while their troops were falling. Until they were the last ones standing. The Scourge suddenly stopped and from the shadow came the man who had done this. _As you see.. this is what my army does…_ Nerubaz spit on the ground. _ The world shall know not to mess with the Lich King. Enjoy the Darkness!_ Nerubaz pulled his rune sword and stabbed Bragor through the stomach, the orc only letting out a last sigh. Aleric charged but was hit by a shadow bolt fired by Shelub. The two leaders of Undercity had fallen. Nerubaz was pleased, the first step for dominion had been set.


	9. Fella

It was quite on Caer Darrow. Since Nerubaz had taken Undercity the Scourge had grown again. Even the most foul creatures had returned. Now only the breeze of death loomed above the mighty fortress. Suddenly a fiery stallion walked on the former streets of the city. At the castle the beast stopped and something jumped off. Inside the castle, necromancers were walking around with their Scourge minions. For a few seconds it was quiet… to quiet. BANG! The door flew away. _Who dares break…_ the necromancer couldn't finish his sentence because a bolt of green fire was thrown against his head. The necromancers started chanting and casting Shadowbolts at the intruder. The intruder jumped onto a bookshelf and sprinted towards the casters throwing Fel bolts at them. They screamed before falling to the ground. _None shall disturb master Kirtonos! _A succubus jumped in casting fire bolts at the intruder. The intruder jumped away crushing a few skeletons with a Fel blast and jumped towards the succubus. A few words were muttered and then the intruder stopped in front of the succubus. _You are mine to command… I control you now, foul beast! _The succubus screamed as she could not withstand the might of the warlock. When looking around in the room there was only chaos. The bookshelves ones filled with dark tomes were scattered and blazing with Felfire. None would have use of these books now. _Now… lead me to the chamber of summoning… we shall pay your master a visit…_ the succubus walked to a door with a big lock and pulled a key out of her armor. The crackling sound of a lock was heard and the door went open. _What is this treachery!_ A Necromancer yelled but he was shot away by a fiery bolt of the succubus. The room was large and it had several pits of bones in it where necromancers were summoning skeletons. _Time to end this…_ the stranger jumped to the first pit casting some swift bolts of fel magic to the necromancers who fell screaming in the bonepit. Skeletons began to rise from the other pits as the stranger jumped to the center where a big crypt fiend was patrolling. She pulled out a dagger and planted it in the head of the creature. While the creature fell onto the ground she quickly casted a bolt to another bonepit as the bones were burning and flying everywhere burning and feasting on the flesh of the necromancers. Meanwhile the succubus was still casting fiery bolts to her allies. _Who disturbs my peace?!_ A iron gateway was opened leading to a balcony. A undead man came out of the gateway. _None, may disturb Kirtonos, the Herald!_ The last necromancer fell to the ground. Kirtonos took his staff and began to cast a spell. The warlock blocked the spell and started to send felbolt after felbolt at the Herald. He dodged the attacks swiftly. _I cannot be stopped by a single mortal!_ He laughed. The warlock took a step into the light revealing her form. _But I am not mortal… and this will be your end. _In the light the undead face of the woman was revealed. Kirtonos stopped grinning and changed into a gargoyle. _This is my true form!_ The warlock quickly jumped away before the gargoyle could hit her and then swiftly casted a fel blast leaving the beast burning on the ground screaming in pain. The succubus screamed as she jumped of the balcony landing in the water below. _Who….are you…?_ Kirtonos whispered. _I am the nail on the Scourge coffin… I am Fella… Simona Fella. _And with a last blast Kirtonos was no more.


End file.
